Hollyoaks Playground
by ComingToYouLive
Summary: What would Hollyoaks be like if everyone was a kid? The result of boredom and inspiration from tonight's episode


Everyone crowds around the door, staring at the clock on the wall above them, listening for that sacred noise that releases them from this confinement their parents call school.

They're a noisy bunch, even if they are children. They're rowdy, and they fight a lot, and there's more tears on a daily basis than Miss Gilmore would care to count.

Even she needs the release from hearing that heavenly sound, the sound that grants her twenty minutes of peace while the children race outside, pulling and shoving and scratching each other in a place where she doesn't have to deal with it: the playground.

The noise bellows through her head, and the sound of thirty kids trying to push through one door doesn't help the splitting headache drilling through her brain. She hears a girl in the crowd scream, probably Mercedes, she always was a dramatic little child.

Miss Gilmore's head is melted, so much so that she doesn't hear the sound of little Tony and Diane playing dress up in the corner as she leaves the room. Diane squishes a jumper into a bundle and shoves it up her top.

''Look, Tony. I'm having a baby!'', she squealed. Tony smiled, wrapping a large green shirt into a ball and shoving it up her coat.

''Now you're having twins'', he laughed. The sound of the door being closed and locked caught their attention, and they looked frightened for a moment before gazing at each other and bursting into a fit of tears.

Outside, there was a pit of screaming, crying and laughter. Sinead walked around giving boys kisses on the cheek for twenty cent, and she planned on buying a chocolate bar on the was home from school.

Although, there are quiet ones, like Ste and Amy, who sit quietly on the benches eating their biscuits and drinking their cartons of juice.

Amy, without paying attention, picked up one of Ste's biscuits, much to his disgust. He smacked her across the arm, forcing a cry of pain out of her and making her drop the biscuit on the floor.

Ste received a thump on the back, making Amy giggle. He turned to find Brendan standing over him, the class bully. He stood with satisfaction, until he too got a box on the arm from Cheryl, his sister.

''Say sorry'', she muttered. Brendan scowled at her, his brow furrowed and a frown plastered across his face.

''Sorry'', he muttered, rubbing his arm. Ste's anger faded and he smiled at the boy in front of him, who smiled back.

The weird-speaking boy, Doug, approached, trying to catch Ste's attention. Brendan shoved him back into a kid running by, making them both fall over. Brendan smirked as he grabbed Ste's arm and dragged him away.

They ran past Mercedes and Lynsey, who were fighting. Again. One pull of hair led to another, until Lynsey found herself lying in the muck below, having been shoved by Paul.

Mercedes grinned as they left her on the floor covered in muck. Nearby was Maddie, pushing Esther around as usual, until Miss Gilmore saw, and pulled Maddie aside to give out to her.

Tilly grabbed Esther's hand, and they smiled softly at one another. Jade grabbed her other hand, catching both of their attention. Tilly scolded her with looks, but Jade simply smiled.

Esther seemed to be loving all of this attention, until Jade scraped her. Esther pulled her hand away in fear, and Tilly blocked her from Jade. Tilly scraped her back, and when she jumped back and cried in pain, the two ran off, leaving her there, crying.

Patrick approached Maxine, who was tying her hair in pony tail.

''I don't like your hair like that'', he informed her.

''Sorry?''.

''I prefer it when it's like pigtails''. Maxine smiled, pulling out another bobbin and tying her hair in pigtails. Patrick smiled at her when she was finished.

Will watched her from the bushes, talking to his brother at a lunch table. There was something about Texas that he wanted to look at, especially when she was talking to Dodger, and he didn't like it one bit when she did that.

Darren and Tom sat in the corner of the yard, playing on the Nintendos together. Darren felt a pat on his right shoulder, to see a smiling Nancy hand him a flower.

Before he had a chance to react, he felt another pat on his left shoulder, to see Sienna handing him another flower. Nancy gave him another one, and as Sienna went to do the same, Nancy shoved her, so Sienna shoved her back, leading to an all-out fight.

All Darren wanted was to play his DS.

Martha, as usual, was going around stealing people's juice cartons. She had an arm-full before being caught by Ash, who scolded her, before taking hers back and shouting bad words at her.

Carmel chased after Jim, who had tagged her last. As she ran, she fell over Theresa's foot and fell on the ground.

She stood up, crying, clutching her bleeding cheek. Jim wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her up. He put a plaster on her cheek, and cracked a silly knock-knock joke which seemed to do the trick, as she put her hand on him, yelled 'Caught!' and ran off.

Finn and Robbie backed John Paul into a corner of the yard, their fists clenched, ready to punch. As Robbie raised his arm, he was interrupted by Danny coughing behind them, rolling up his sleeves, fists clenched, smiling slyly.

As Ruby and Ziggy walked through the yard holding hands, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as a reckless Frankie sprinted into Lindsay, knocking her down.

As she cried, Ziggy bent down and kissed her on the cheek to cheer her up. Ruby kicked him and stormed off, while Joe consoled Lindsay as she lay on the ground crying, holding her sore knee.

The bell rang, causing the noisy atmosphere to calm into a lull. Everybody frowned as they walked back into the confinement their parent call school.


End file.
